<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attempt by HYPERPOWER666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938427">Attempt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERPOWER666/pseuds/HYPERPOWER666'>HYPERPOWER666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Coroika stuff [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERPOWER666/pseuds/HYPERPOWER666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you sometimes wonder what happened during the match between Emperor and Gloves?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Coroika stuff [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this chapter at school on the computer so it's pretty short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gloves' heart was racing tremendously. The match that he and his team has been nervously waiting for has arrived without warning<br/>
which left him quite surprised and somewhat determined.</p><p>He was going against Emperor! Best of all, he was using the splat dualies that Emperor has given him a while ago-just before the<br/>
tournament started. Gloves didn't knew how to use them at first but as time went on he got a hold of them easily and changed from<br/>
his splattershot to them.</p><p>With that weapon- Gloves managed to get to B+ and win a lot of matches, especially yesterday when he won the preliminary round<br/>
quite easily. He had to go against a team of roller mains which was a shockful a bit of challenge for him and especially his<br/>
second-in-command teammate, Half-Rim, who could only ran away and try to target the enemies with his charger. Next, he had to<br/>
tackle a team of big variety. One slosher main who kept splatting Gloves every time he tried to go to the middle, a blaster who<br/>
sneaked on him at the random moments and a squiffer main who worked alongside a fast carbon roller player who would always,<br/>
if not most of the time go for Straps and Clip- the girls of the team. Thankfully, Gloves tried his best to turn the tables at the<br/>
last minute and won by a close chance.</p><p> </p><p>But, unlike the two teams he struggled against the day before, Emperor's team has won 3 times before. Three times. And Gloves wouldn't<br/>
be surprised if they won once again, especially since Emperor himself could take the turf just right at the start and wipe his enemies<br/>
out just as soon as they move one inch near him. This was no lie. Gloves has witnessed one of those moments at live. Poor team<br/>
had no hope in bringing a comeback. No team that went against Emperor had ever did.</p><p>Perhaps things could go new. Maybe Gloves did have a possibility- even if it was as small as 1 percent. This one possibility that<br/>
he could defeat the king. That he could be the champion nobody has expected. The "cool" champion.</p><p>This was the time.</p><p>This current moment.</p><p>Gloves and Half-rim, along with Straps and Clip, have made their way into the Reef. Panicking? Of course. Shaking? It could<br/>
be told quite easily. They looked anxious once they stood together on the spawn zone, awaiting the call to battle.</p><p>"Even if we don't win, it will be worth a try!" Clips tried to make Gloves feel better by reassuring him and giving him a pat on<br/>
the back.</p><p>Half-Rim as well. "If we don't win, I just hope you manage to splat Emperor, Gloves. That would be a nice scene."</p><p>"NO WAY! He'd probably splat me before I could even get any closer to him!" Gloves nervously laughed and dismissed. "I'd rather<br/>
get us to not get spawn-camped like the other team did before."</p><p>"Well. Yeah. I suppose." Half-Rim replied and hold his charger steadily. </p><p>Gloves liked his teammates' positivity. But how is he going to pull such a great act against the king, the square king's ultimate<br/>
champion? They both main the same weapons- almost. Different designs, but that does not matter. If they somehow splat eachother,<br/>
that would go to history... maybe..</p><p>It was hard to see the other side of the map where Team Emperor were going to start. But, Gloves noticed that the team has only<br/>
walked in a moment after the tiny conversation with Half-Rim. </p><p>"Another match. Another win for us." Emperor said to his teammates, not even batting a eye at Gloves and his teammates. Would he<br/>
recognise him? likely not. "And I will not make it boring. Believe me!" </p><p>"We're not bored," One of Emperor's teammates stated. He held a clash blaster in his hand. "Us? Champions? Bored? NAH! We are at<br/>
the top of the world, this is the best feeling anybody could feel!"</p><p>Emperor looked back at him as they were striding. "Being a king is more than a feeling.... it is reality." he said, he<br/>
sounded really amused. "We got to act like it, always."</p><p>There was a smirk forming on the king's face. Gloves was used to seeing it like that. Every player on the champion's team was<br/>
intimidating to say at least, unlike every other team they had a big ego and they believed they were better than any other team<br/>
that entered the tournament. </p><p>Emperor vanished with his teammate to the other side of the map just as the bell whistled all over the place.</p><p>"You know what? I'm going to do this. I'm going to make sure we win and not let Emperor receive the title again!" Gloves yelled out<br/>
to his team.</p><p> </p><p>"LET'S DO THIS!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>